unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Travelers
Travelers are seraphim who have left the service of the Creator to travel Creation on their own to find their own path and purpose beyond the mere celestial mandate of serving as architects of Creation to harmonize the processes of natural order or as engines of divine wrath to punish the wicked. This is permissible as the Creator gives all of his living creations the freedom of choice. They descend to Earth and take possession of vessels of their appropriate bloodlines to walk the living world as flesh and blood beings subject to the pains and pleasures of the flesh. Biography Watchers The first Traveler seraphim were a battalion of two hundred Grigori - elite warrior seraphim - led by Samyaza. Among their number being the seraphim Azazel, Remiel, Ezekiel, and Gadreel. These deviant Grigori had become enamored with the women of the Earth and together they chose to descend to the living world and take their vessels prematurely to consummate their longings. They made a sacred pact of mutual trust and accountability as they knew the Creator would punish them for their actions. As punishment, the Arch Gabriel descended from the firmament and punished the Grigori with eternal servitude to mankind as Watchers. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Celestial Being': **'Immortality': ***'Super Stamina': **'Super Strength': Travelers dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their vessels. Each Traveler, being seraphim, possess the same prodigious muscle power as their celestial brethren. The average Traveler may bend solid steel in their bare hands or throw cars with the slightest touch. Their grip is like steel bars and they can snap free of chain-link restraints in seconds. By comparison, Travelers are challenged only by the might of several potent dark spirits at once or the most experienced Wiccans. In general, a single Traveler may remain the dominant combatant within any physical confrontation they may find themselves embroiled in. **'Preternatural Awareness': ***'Eidetic Memory': **'Teleportation': ***'Time Travel': ***'Accelerated Perception': ***'Apportion': **'Telepathy': ***'Dream Walking': ***'Memory Manipulation': **'Telekinesis': ***'Molecular Combustion': ***'Fire Ignition': **'Resurrection': ***'Healing Touch': ***'Accelerated Healing': ***'Super Durability': **'Smiting': ***'Celestial Light': As spirits of living light like any other seraph, Travelers may manifest their true nature as a presence of blinding white light accompanied by the deafening high-pitched tone of their true inner voice. When this light manifests, a natural halo affect shines around the vessel's head and the visible shadow of the vessel expands a pair of four large feathered wings from the upper shoulder blades. It is this unique supernatural aesthetic which affiliated the seraphim overall with images of winged humans with halos. Creatures who behold this light are both blinded and deafened as their eyes burn away. ***'Heat Secretion': Abilities *'Master Swordsmen': Vulnerabilities & Limitations Vulnerabilities *'Empyrean Steel Weapons': Limitations *'Enochian Blood Sigils': *'Godly Will': As beings formed of living light, the Travelers are susceptible to the will of the Creator. Although he has given them permission to walk the Earth as living creature, Travelers are fundamentally seraphim and thus the divine will of the Creator will always hold dominion over their consciousness. The stronger Travelers, such as those who came from the higher ranks of the seraphim before their earthly descent, can resist his will to some extent, but ultimately all seraphim submit to his command due to his fundamental knowledge and mastery of the light of Creation from which the seraphim are formed. *'Falling': Like all seraphim who choose to deviate from the purpose the Creator intended for them, Travelers risk succumbing to the corruption of free will as well as the temptation of malice and despair. If this happens and the Traveler is consumed completely by these grievances that he turns against his brethren, he is considered fallen and his very nature visibly changes. The irises of his eyes exhibit a dim red glow in the dark that becomes far more pronounced when angered, and his broken wing shadows become decayed and skeletal to reflect the corruption and misery of his innermost spirit. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures